Deep in the Heart
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Arya saves Jerilynn from an unkind death, the abused teen is introduced to a magical world of wonders, where she dreams a dream that she is free from her abusive parents. What happens when she is taken to Prince Nuada for being an interfering in the magical realm?
1. Chapter 1

**Deep in the Heart**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs used for the story.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Arya saves Jerilynn from an unkind death, the abused teen is introduced to a magical world of wonders, where she dreams a dream that she is free from her abusive parents. What happens when she is taken to Prince Nuada for being an interfering in the magical realm?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**The song in this chappie is called **_**Concrete Angel**_** and is performed by the talented Miss Jackie Evancho.**

Arya scowled as she hoisted her duffle bag up further onto her shoulder. The seventeen year old high school graduate was leaving the comfort of the Gold Glove Gym and heading towards hell, no pun intended. She hated her home, located in the rough part of Queens, New York, where she lived with her alcoholic mother and drug dealer dad.

"If they get a good deal, they'll leave me alone; if they get a poor deal, they'll blame me and beat me into a bloody pulp, leaving me to make up another insane lie about how I got another damn black eye," she muttered, cutting across a dark alley.

Arya heard something and halted. It normally would be in her interest to keep going and ignore the sound, but it was different from the other night sounds that New York offered. She followed the sound and came across a sight that made her sick.

There was a starving dog that had cornered something that gave off a faint glow and let out sounds of little bells. Arya stepped closer and caught sight of tiny wings before the dog pounced.

To this very day, Arya doesn't know what caused for her to kick the dog away from the creature, but once she made her presence known, the dog limped away, yowling softly.

The seventeen year old girl glared at where the dog had disappeared before turning to the thing that would've been the dog's next meal.

She gasped before kneeling to scoop up the little fairy who had a wing torn off. She looked around frantically before realizing that the dog must've eaten it before she came to the rescue. The young woman carefully examined the magical creature underneath the weak street lamp before turning and sprinting towards her rundown home, praying that her parents wouldn't be home. True to her prayers, her parents were out, probably dealing drugs or getting high on some new street drug.

"Please don't be dead," chanted Arya as she ran up to her bedroom, kicking open the door as she laid the unconscious fairy on her ratty bedspread. She clicked on the overhead lights and winced as she took in the fairy's injuries. A wing had been torn off, there was gold colored blood staining it's clothes and it's hair was muddy and knotted. Arya ran from the room to gather some supplies and returned to find that the fairy was awakening slowly. "Shh… take it easy, you're injured," murmured the rough, but sweet and kind girl, gently cutting off the fairy's clothes to place her into a bowl of gently steaming water.

A sudden chiming made Arya smile down at the frightened fairy, who looked like she was going to bolt.

"Don't fly- your wing is gone," murmured Arya softly, handing the little creature a Barbie doll sized towel and a small dallop of body soap. After the fairy had scrubbed herself clean, Arya saw that all the blood had actually came from a few small cuts and scrapes on her arms and a gash on her forehead.

"There, do you feel better?" murmured Arya, smiling when she noticed that the fairy was about the size of her Kelly dolls. After rummaging around for half a minute, she came up with a pain nighgown, which she carefully cut holes in the back for the wings to go though. After bandaging up the victim of the dog's assault, Arya brushed her hair and fe her a small piece of bread and cheese.

"_**ARYA!**_"

The girl barely flinced as her mother's drunken roar rang throughout the house.

"Stay here and be quiet, I'll go see what ma wants," whispered Arya, leaving the room and shutting the door.

About two hours later, Arya staggered back into her bedroom, slamming and lockaing the door before sliding down the door and crumbling into a heap.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's lovedâ?¦ concrete angel  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved a concrete angel"  
_ Sang Arya in a broken voice before standing and limping over to where the little fairy was huddled in her Barbie Dream Mansion's bed.

Arya had developing bruised covering her entire body, one eye was nearly swollen shut and her hand looked broken.

"This wasn't as bad as any other the other beatings," muttered Arya as the little fairy fluttered from the mansion and awkwardly made her way up the bed posts and onto Arya's hand, where she began to hum a little song. Arya's hand glowed and the teen winced as the bones shfted, healing back into their proper place.

"Thank you," smiled the abused girl, wincing as she moved her bruised jaw.

The fairy smiled before climbing up the girl's turtleneck and onto her shoulder, where she did the same thing, only to her savior's jaw.

"Thank you, you're handy to keep around," joked Arya, smiling. "Please don't waste your engery on me- your main focus should be on healing yourself, little one."

Five minutes later, Arya and the little fairy were sound asleep, Arya tucked in her bed and the fairy on her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep in the Heart**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs used for the story.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Arya saves Jerilynn from an unkind death, the abused teen is introduced to a magical world of wonders, where she dreams a dream that she is free from her abusive parents. What happens when she is taken to Prince Nuada for being an interfering in the magical realm?**

The following morning when Arya woke up, she remembered what had happened the night before and looked to find the little fairy sound asleep on her pillow. She snuck down into the kitchen and came back up to her room with some cereal and milk.

"Here, eat this," she murmured softly to the slowly wakening fairy, who smiled sleepily up at her savior before diving into the bowl of cereal. Arya watched the hungry fairy devour the meal while munching on an apple.

After the little fairy finished up her meal, she allowed for the girl to peel back the bandages that covered her body to inspect her torn wing and reapply anti bacterial paste.

"There we are, now we must leave, but we will return later tonight once my parents are either out for passed out, okay?" whispered Arya as the fairy scrambled into the hood of her jacket to hide. "If you need me to stop, then just tell me, okay?" And with that, Arya and the little fairy set off into the early morning.

The first stop was the the market to grab a lunch for later that afternoon. Arya asked the little fairy what she wanted and was directed to the fruit sections, where she grabbed a packet of mixed berries. After checking out with the food, Arya placed the food into a cooler that was strapped on the back of her bike for that purpose and biked off towards the center of downtown New York, where she would go to the weekly job as an entertainer at the Golden Peacock Club.

"Morning boss!" chirped Arya happily after locking her bike up in the staff parking lot. She skipped carefully past her normally gruff boss, a middle aged man by the name of Mr. Blunt.

"Morning, Arya," he grunted, flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading.

Arya made her way to the staff dressing room, where she quickly dressed herself in a white lace mini dress with a cutout back and a turtleneck top, black stilettos and silver accessories. Arya left her hair down because she didn't know what to do with her voluminous curls and instead got started on her makeup.

The little fairy crawled out from inside her sweatshirt, where Arya had told her to hide until she could come and let her out for some air, and made a noise of questioning.

"I sing- that's how I'm able to eat and stay alive," whispered the girl in answer, smiling as the fairy scrambled up onto her shoulder and hid under her hair. "Of course you can hide there if you want to, but I have to warn you that I will be actively moving around the stage and interacting with the audience a fair deal. So if you get tired, then tell me at once, okay?" The fairy squeaked out an answer before falling asleep.

Arya quickly got on her headset microphone and walked to where she would enter the stage and sing to amuse the rich patrons of the Golden Peacock Club.

~xXx~

Later that afternoon, as Arya and the fairy were eating lunch in a little closet-like room, the fairy showed Arya something that made the abused girl excited and scared.

The fairy was once again sitting on Arya's shoulder and sprinkled some dust onto her eyes and ears. Once the bright bubbles and loud ringing had gone down, Arya discovered that she could understand the fairy perfectly.

"I'm Jerilynn," introduced the injured fairy with a smile.

"Hello, Jerilynn," smiled Arya, taking a bite of her chicken Cesar salad. She looked around and saw that there was dust everywhere. "Wow, I think I maybe need to clean out my dining room!" she joked feebly.

Jerilynn smiled at the joke and began to tell her savior about the land of fay, where she was from. Arya listened with perked ears, pausing every now and then to ask a question.

About an hour later, Arya had to get back to work, but she made Jerilynn promise to tell her more whenever was possible.

~xXx~

Later that evening, as Arya was heading home for the night, she listened to Jerilynn tales of the fairies and other magical creatures that lived in secret underground.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Arya.

Jerilynn giggled. "I'm only a baby- a hundred years old at the most- I don't really keep track of my birthdays like humans do!"

"A century?" gaped Arya before turning a corner and freezing at the sight of police cars that were in front of her home.


End file.
